


Crazy In Love

by asgardiandrums



Series: Let's play how many ficlets I can write before school starts tomorrow! [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dancing to music, F/M, Fluff, This is really kind of cute, tony sneaks up on ziva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva's staying late to do some paperwork, when a song comes on she hasn't heard for years, and just dances. Tony catches her dancing, and joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Shuffled again to Crazy in Love. this song fits them so well honestly

One late night at work, Ziva had the radio on. They were playing rewind songs, from 2000-2010. Decade songs, is what they called it.

Anyway, Ziva wa just doing some paperwork, not really wanting to go home right away.

She hadn't heard Beyonces "Crazy In Love" since she first came to the states. She forgot how much she liked this song. 

As she went over to drop a folder on Gibbs' desk, she danced and sang along. Little did she know, Tony was behind her, watching.  
As the chorus broke, Ziva got more into her dance. Tony had to laugh.

"Need a partner?" he asked.

Ziva jumped. She had thought she was the only one in the room.

"Tony?" She asked turning around. "I thought you went home?"

"Forgot something," he said. "Glad I came back, I would've missed your little dance party."

He grinned at her. Ziva's heart rate jumped. 

"Well, if you want to, you can join," she said, flirtatiously.

Tony smiled at her some more, and grabbed her by her waist, swaying to the beat.  
Gibbs was coming out of Vance's office, when he saw the two of them dancing in the team room. 

"Well Gibbs," Director Vance said. "Looks like it happened."

Gibbs looked down at Tony and Ziva, club dancing, and laughed.

"It's about time," Gibbs commented, taking a sip of his coffee.


End file.
